Again
by April jung
Summary: lagi,setelah kau menerbangkanku jauh ke atas langit,kau menjatuhkanku kembali/"mianhae Yoseob-ah"/"Gwenchana aku sudah biasa"/"Seobi,aku akan menjagamu"/Kiseob/Juseob/Yaoi.


"Gikwangie,tunggu aku !"

Namja bernama Gikwang itu mendengus kesal dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya,dia merasa risih dengan kehadiran orang yang memanggilnya itu,mendengar derap langkah yang semakin keras,Gikwang mempercepat langkahnya.

"Gikwangie,kenapa jalanmu sangat cepat,membuatku lelah saja" ujar orang itu setelah tangannya menahan lengan Gikwang

"lepaskan tanganmu Yang Yoseob,apa kau tidak tahu kita sudah dimana ?" Tanya Gikwang pada Namja manis bernama Yoseob "Arra" jawab Yoseob pelan

Setelah mendengar jawaban Yoseob,Gikwang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya,Yoseob menatap sendu punggung Gikwang yang mulai menjauh,dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

" _kudengar ada murid baru"_

" _Jinjja ?,Yeoja ?,Namja ?"_

" _Yeoja,dan dia berada di kelas Gikwang Oppa"_

Yoseob yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kelas Gikwang menghentikan langkahnya,dan menoleh ke Yeojayang sedang bergunjing itu.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Yoseob mengagetkan dua yeoja itu

"eoh Oppa,kami sedang membicarakan murid baru yang ada di kelas Gikwang Oppa" jawab gadis itu\

"benarka ?,kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya" Yoseob berjalan pergi setelah berpamitan dengan kedua yeoja itu

Yoseob mencondongkan kepalanya,melihat situasi di kelas Gikwang,dan dia melihat seorang yeoja cantik sedang berbincang dengan Gikwang,Gikwang tersenyum bersama gadis itu,membuat Yoseob terhenyak sesaat,Gikwang tak pernah tersenyum saat bersamanya,Gikwang tak pernah tertawa saat bersamanya,Gikwang hanya bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya,dan semua itu menyergap Yoseob begitu dalam.

"Gikwangie" panggil Yoseob,membuat kedua orang itu menoleh padanya

"siapa dia Oppa ?" Tanya gadis itu "aku-"

"bukan siapa-siapa Naeun-ah,ehm untuk apa kau kemari Yoseob-ssi ?" potong Gikwang sebelum Yoseob melanjutkan perkataanya

"aku membawakanmu makanan,kau mau makan bersama ?" Tanya Yoseob sambil meletakan kotak makannya

"tidak" jawab Gikwang singkat "ayolah Gikwangie,satu kali ini saja" ujar Yoseob memohon

"apa kau tuli,aku tidak mau makan denganmu !" bentak Gikwang lalu menepis kotak makan Yoseob sampai terjatuh,membuat Yoseob dan Naeun tersentak.

"Ige Mwoya ?" suara seorang namja mampu mengalihkan pandangan Yoseob dari kotak makannya,tangan Namja itu mengambil kotak makan Yoseob lalu membukannya

"kenapa ini dilantai ?" Tanya namja itu lalu memakan bekal Yoseob

"ehm,ini enak sekali,siapa yang membuatnya,apa kau Yoseob-ssi ?" Tanya Namja itu,dan diangguki oleh Yoseob

"ehm,kurasa aku menyukainnya,apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku memintamu membuatkannya untuku besok ?" Tanya Namja itu,Yoseob masih mematung,lalu dia mengangguk kaku

"Gomapta Yoseob-ssi" ujar Namja itu lalu kembali memakan makanan Yoseob,melihat itu Yoseob tersenyum,akhirnya makanan itu tidak menjadi sia-sia "cheonmanaeyo Junhyung-ssi" ujar Yosoeb

Sesuai janjinya,Yoseob kembali membawa makanan,dia kembali menjinjing tas berisi kotak makan itu ke kelas Gikwang,saat akan masuk,dia bertemu Gikwang di depan pintu.

"untuk apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Gikwang dingin "aku-"

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau memakan makananmu Yang Yoseob" potong Gikwang membuat Yoseob menunduk

"eoh Yoseob-ssi,kau sudah disini ?" tiba-tiba muncul Junhyung di belakang Gikwang

"Ne Junhyung-ssi" jawab Yoseob lalu tersenyum,membuat kedua alis Gikwang bertaut

"kalian ada hubungan ?" Tanya Gikwang,entah Gikwang merasa tidak rela jika Yoseob berdekatan dengan Junhyun

"Aniyo,mungkin nanti" ujar Junhyung lalu terkekeh,melihat pipi Yoseob bersemu merah,dan semua itu membuat Gikwang geram.

"a-aku hanya membuatkan makanan untuk Junhyung-ssi" jawab Yoseob

"bagaimana kalau kita makan di atap saja" ajak Junhyung dan diangguki oleh Yoseob

"kami duluan Gikwang-ssi" ujar Junhyung lalu merangkul Yoseob pergi,tanpa sadar Gikwang mengepalkan tangannya kuat

"dia bilang dia menyukaiku,tapi dia bersama namja lain,dasar namja murahan" gumam Gikwang sinis "tunggu,apa baru saja aku cemburu ?" gumamnya tak yakin,lalu melnggang pergi

"hari ini kau membawa apa ?,tas itu terlihat penuh" Tanya Junhyung

"saat aku mengatakan pada eomma,kalau kau suka makananku,eomma membawakan ini semua" jawab Yoseob lal mengeluarkan satu persatu kotak yang ada dalam ta situ

"waahh,Gamsahamnida eomonnin" ujar Junhyung,membuat Yoseob terkekeh

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Junhyung "setauku kau adalah Namja dingin dan tak banyak berbicara,tapi kenapa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ?" Tanya Yoseob sambil terkekeh

"aku tidak dingin,mereka saja yang tak mau mendekatiku" ujar Junhyung

"apa eommonim pandai memasak ?" Tanya Junhyung

"Ne,dia membawakanmu salad,jus apel,bibimbap,dan sebagainnya,walaupun dia tidak tau kau itu yang mana" ujar Yoseob

"kapan-kapan aku akan kerumahmu,aku jadi ingin bertemu ibumu" ujar Junhyung lalu memakan makanan yang ada di depannya

"kau tidak makan ?" Tanya Junhyung

"aku makan,setelah ini" jawab Yoseob,lalu mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka dengan candaan,sebelumnya Yoseob tidak pernah sebahagia ini,bahagia karena dia dihargai oleh orang lain.

TBC

Annyeong Haseyo…

Ini ff Beast pertama sayaaaa

Semoga para readers suka

Jangan lupa review juga yaaa


End file.
